


i've got the jitters - link

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants some peace and quiet so he can sleep, but his roommate drank too much coffee and now wants his attention. A link to my story cross-posted from HEA_2017, the happy endings exo fic fest!





	i've got the jitters - link

[Link to the story!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878627)

I thought a while about crossposting it, but realized I just want to link to it in the end. IF you like my works, check this one out! I'm pretty proud of it.


End file.
